


Oh, but the Light is in Your Touch (Spill your Light in Me)

by dark_and_spooky (JamieisClassic)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Love Confessions, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sappy, Trans Male Character, Trans Varian, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/dark_and_spooky
Summary: Taking over healing his father after he nearly died on the Broken Shore, Anduin discovers something interesting about Varian's biology and his own parentage.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Wasn't Quite Expecting This (But I Loved It)





	Oh, but the Light is in Your Touch (Spill your Light in Me)

**Author's Note:**

> For some friendos, you know who you are! Had a lot of fun with this one and I'm highly tempted to write more Trans Varian in the future.

At first, Anduin hadn’t been allowed to see him. He had thrown fit after fit to Shaw and Genn, but the older men remained adamant that he was not to see or tend to his father until he was in better condition, even going so far as to ask for Velen’s help in the healing process so that Anduin couldn’t claim more adeptness than the healers that were working on him. Apparently, whatever had happened at the Broken Shore had torn Varian to shreds and he survived by likely not only one but many miracles. While he recovered, nursed back to health by Velen in the midst of the early campaign onto the Broken Isles, Anduin ruled in his stead on a throne that felt too big for him despite all the years he’d already spent occupying it as a child. 

Eventually, weeks later, Velen had to leave to aid his people on the Exodar, and Anduin was finally allowed in to see to his wounds now that the old draenei was needed elsewhere. There was no denying that Anduin was superbly gifted with the Light, and it would be remiss not to have their most powerful healer tending to the king. Which is, of course, how Anduin found himself sitting in his father’s chambers every morning and every evening pouring Light into his wounds and praying he would wake. 

It became somewhat of a habit — wake early, dress in simple clothes, head to his father’s chambers to heal him and watch over him as he slept, dress properly and do his kingly duties for the day, return to his father after dinner and heal him again, go to sleep — and he was so used to the routine that when he came in and noticed changes in his father he felt for a moment so much cognitive dissonance that he simply froze. His father was feverish in bed, hands clenched into the blankets and trembling with pain, and not only that but Anduin noticed his eyes were just the littlest bit open. 

“Father!” he cried, rushing toward the bed despite his morning grogginess and immediately calling the Light to his hands. 

It took effort and concentration but he managed to get the fever under control, easing the tension and heat from his father’s body until he had relaxed back into the bed, but when Anduin looked up to speak with him he saw his eyes had already fallen back shut. Disappointed but not all too surprised, Anduin decided the least he could do was clean the man up from his fever-sweat in case he woke before Anduin would be able to return that evening. 

Finding a pitcher and filling it with cool water from Varian’s bathing chambers, Anduin quickly returned to Varian’s side to wipe his skin clean with a dampened cloth. He started with his face, delicately tracing the strong jaw and high cheekbones he found there and trying to forget he found beauty as well, then moved on to the man’s neck and what of his chest was visible above the covers of the bed. Rewetting the cloth, he worked over Varian’s arms and hands then paused, uncertain. He was sure the man had sweated all over, and knew from his past experiences training with him that he often sweated a lot on his torso, but he wasn’t sure Varian would want him to see him shirtless. Not that Varian was shy, per se, but Anduin had never in his life seen him without a shirt, even in the hottest days of summer when they were training in the heat of the afternoon, and over the years Anduin had come to suspect that Varian had reason to hide himself. 

At this moment, Anduin reasoned, he was acting as Varian’s doctor and his priest, it was appropriate for him to pull the sheets back and wipe the sweat from his torso… right? Shoving how much his actions were driven by desire to the back of his mind, Anduin eased the blankets down to Varian’s hips and began to gently wipe away the sweat on his pecs where it had gathered in his chest hair. As he moved his way down his torso, enjoying the bulky musculature and scars of his father’s body despite the voice in his head screaming for him to not be so deranged, he paid close attention to the details of something he’d likely never see again, and thus noticed a small oddity he may not have had he simply been cleaning him like he should have been: for all Varian had defined abdominals and a flat stomach, he noticed a softness to his lower belly that didn’t match up with the rest of his physique. 

Paying mind to the area, Anduin wiped over it gently and noticed that the space was delineated by a perfectly straight scar that ran from one hip to the other. Strange, really, a scar like that on a warrior like his father — had it come from a weapon slash it would not be nearly so clean and straight, and if it came from a weapon impaling him well… his father wouldn’t exactly be around to show it off. In fact, the precision of the cut seemed almost surgical to Anduin, and given it’s placement reminded him of the scars he’d seen on people who hadn’t been able to give birth the traditional way and had needed a little extra help from their doctors. But his father hadn’t been pregnant and borne a child… had he? 

Anduin bit his lip. It wouldn’t be hard to check, all he had to do was pull down the blankets and peek under Varian’s sleep pants, but he wasn’t sure that was a good idea — not only was it a massive invasion of Varian’s privacy, more than wiping his chest down already had been, but he also wasn’t sure his libido could handle it. Light, he hated to admit it to himself but even just being this close to Varian’s exposed torso was stirring things in him and the last thing he needed was the added image of his father’s genitals, whatever they may be. 

Before he could decide whether he truly wished to damn himself or not, however, he heard a soft grunt and looked up to see Varian’s eyelids fluttering. 

“An?” He sounded groggy, voice thick and rough with disuse. 

“Hello, father. How are you feeling?” he asked, turning to look at him and pulling away from his skin to give himself breathing room.

Varian grunted instead of speaking, making Anduin roll his eyes. “Not great, I take it?”

“No, not particularly. Kind of feel like I got trampled by a stampede.” 

“It’s what you get for going toe to toe with Gul’dan all on your own, idiot,” Anduin grumbled with fondness, “I’m glad you’re awake, though, you’ve been out for weeks.” 

“Weeks?” Varian asked, eyes and voice panicked as he tried to sit up in the bed.

Anduin placed a hand on his chest and guided him back to laying calmly. “It’s fine, father. I’ve taken over the throne for the time being and Khadgar is helping coordinate efforts between the Horde and Alliance’s forces on the Broken Isles from Dalaran. It’s been a slog so far, but we’ve been surviving and if reports are true we might just have a shot of winning this.” 

This news seemed to calm Varian down and he all but slumped into his bed. “I’ll admit I’m relieved though I didn’t want the burden of the crown to come to you so soon, my boy. Are  _ you _ alright?” 

“I’m fine,” Anduin replied with his usual unmoved tone, then sighed when Varian raised an unbelieving eyebrow at him, “It’s been hell.” 

Varian brought a hand to his cheek and stroked his thumb just under his eye. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to help. I wish I could have supported you, I wish I hadn’t had to leave this responsibility to you in the first place,” he admitted softly, “I regret so much, Anduin, and somehow most of it revolves around hurting you.” 

“Is that why you never told me you weren’t my father?” he asked without meaning to, and immediately regretted it. His eyes shot up to Varian’s, mouth open to apologize for his misstep, but any words of regret died on his tongue at the pure confusion on Varian’s face.

“What are you talking about?” 

“I— Well— I mean— It’s— You…” Anduin grunted in frustration as the words to express his revelation moments ago fled from him like feral street cats. Finally, he traced over the scar low on Varian’s abdomen. “What’s this?” 

Varian closed his eyes with a look of resignation. “Oh, that…” He sighed. “That doesn’t mean I’m not your father, Anduin.” 

His eyebrows knit together. “Doesn’t it, though? If you didn’t…” He paused, trying to find a less-than-crass way of putting what he was saying. “If you were not the one who placed me in Tiffin then how are you my father?” 

With an irritated sigh, Varian raised an eyebrow. “Have you, perhaps, considered that you did not come out of Tiffin?” 

“What?” Now it was Anduin’s turn to be confused, and his mind raced to put the pieces together until suddenly it all clicked. “Oh… OH! Wait, how do I look so much like her then? And who is my fa— uh, other parent?” 

“Your other father looked a lot like Tiffin, which made it convenient when you were born looking like him. As you’ve grown you’ve started to take after him more and my only hope is that your path will differ from his,” Varian explained, sadness in his eyes, “Before I returned to Stormwind I lived in Lordaeron, and I was close friends with the prince there. When Tiffin and I married I… asked him to give me a child so that people would not be suspicious of the validity of our marriage, and he obliged me.” 

“So I’m Arthas’s son, then?” 

“Yes,” Varian replied, wincing at the name, “And I pray every night that you do not follow his fate.” 

The room turned somber, and Anduin only realized he was gently stroking over Varian’s lower stomach when he was stopped and given a strange look. Anduin pulled his hand away and, now watching his father’s face closely, noticed a flush to his cheeks and a light sweat starting up at his hairline. Was his fever coming back already? 

“Are you feeling alright, father? I thought I properly got rid of your fever earlier but perhaps it’s come back.”

“No, no I’m quite fine. Perhaps you could give me some privacy? I’m sure you have things to attend to anyhow,” Varian replied tightly, giving him an awkward half-smile.

Anduin frowned. “I just got you back, I’m not leaving you so soon especially without assessing your condition. You look hot and I’m worried the fever is back, I’m not going down to court until I’m sure you’re well.” 

“I assure you I’m more than well, my son. Please, I’ll be fine I just need a little time to myself,” Varian insisted, and Anduin cocked his head.

“Father, I know you don’t know much about medicine but if your fever is returning being alone is not going to help it go away,” Anduin chided, “Let me help ease it and stop being stubborn.”

With a frustrated noise, Varian dragged his hands over his face. “There is nothing to ease that your Light is going to be able to fix, Anduin. It’s not… I’m not ill I’m…” He trailed off and made a vague gesture toward his lower abdomen. “This is something better for me to take care of myself or with someone around who  _ isn’t my child. _ ”

Finally, what he was talking about sunk in and Anduin’s cheeks burned. Varian was correct, he knew, that Anduin should leave, but that didn’t stop him from wondering how it was that Varian had been turned on presumably by such a simple touch — he was older and in pain, neither of which explained the quick libido hike unless there was something Varian wasn’t saying. Could he be attracted to Anduin the way Anduin was attracted to him? Well, only one way to find out, and if it all went to shit Anduin would just make something up about being worried about him or missing him so much or just anything other than being in love with him. 

“Are you sure it’s something you’re well enough to take care of on your own?” Anduin asked, trying to show with his eyes that he knew full well what Varian was talking about, “I know it’s unconventional but I would be happy to help if it means you won’t hurt yourself.”

Varian opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it again, and sighed. “I’m talking about masturbating,” he grumbled bluntly, clearly not realizing that Anduin understood that perfectly well.

“I’m aware of what you’re talking about,” Anduin replied, then decided to just jump into the proverbial deep end and place a hand on Varian’s lower stomach over the scar, “I don’t want you to overexert yourself. Let me help.” 

For a tense moment, Anduin thought Varian would push him away, berate him for being deranged, call him disgusting, but instead he just relaxed back into the pillows with the sort of tired resignation on his face of a man who’s only reason to not do something he shouldn’t got taken away. “Okay,” he whispered, and Anduin felt his cock twitch traitorously — this wasn’t for him, and he wasn’t here to get some, the least his cock could do was behave.

Sliding his hand below the blankets and the waistband of Varian’s sleep pants, Anduin’s heart hammered in his throat as his fingers met thick curls and carded through them on his way down. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but he’d read a few smutty novels purely out of curiosity and he knew the basic mechanics, though that didn’t mean he didn’t feel a bolt of shock and arousal shoot up his spine when he found wetness matting the hair between Varian’s legs. 

Anduin swallowed. “You’re wet.” 

“Yeah I’ve… I’ve wanted this for longer than I should admit,” Varian mumbled, eyelids fluttering and hips jerking into Anduin’s touch. 

Anduin hummed, not quite sure how to respond and figuring this was a time where the best response was probably no response. He pressed down into the wetness more firmly and the folds parted to reveal the hot, slick crease between them which Anduin deftly and almost instinctively followed down to his entrance. In everything he’d read, this is where people were touched, and also where cocks or toys were put when they were involved. Though he felt entirely unprepared to even think about it, the idea of how hot and slick Varian would be around him had his cock aching in his trousers. 

Varian groaned as he slid two fingers into him, bucking into the touch and whining, and suddenly the thought of fucking him was all-consuming as Anduin pumped his fingers in and out of him. For all that Varian trembled, grip white-knuckled on the sheets below him, Anduin felt like he was missing something that would actually bring the pleasure to a climax and thought back to the smut he’d read. Most of them didn’t include much more than this, but one he’d found mentioned that the clitoris got more sensitive during sex and, well, Varian seemed like he needed something more to get him off so it was worth a shot. 

Shifting positions, he moved so that he could touch the man’s clit and when he had, spread his slick up to roll over the bud with his thumb while fingering him. Varian cried out, body tensing and cunt throbbing around his fingers. He hadn’t expected him to come so quickly, he thought he was too old to have a short fuse like that, but as he slowed his strokes to help the man through it he couldn’t help but feel like he’d just witnessed divinity. Varian was so beautiful when he came and Light help him, all Anduin wanted was to see it again. 

As Varian came down, eyes fluttering open to look down at Anduin, he found words coming from his lips that he hadn’t expected to speak, “Can I use my mouth?” 

Varian groaned, then wheezed out a, “Yeah,” before shifting his hips enough to get the pants off and start to kick the blankets out of the way. 

Once the blankets were taken care of and his pants were on the floor, Anduin stripped out of his shirt and laid on his belly between Varian’s thighs. Just being like this, surrounded by his flesh and scent, was driving him insane and honestly Anduin worried he’d come in his pants the minute he felt Varian come on his tongue. 

Anduin pushed one of Varian’s thighs up and used it to leverage his weight while keeping his other hand occupied fingering him. Dipping down to brush his nose through the man’s pubic hair, he poked his tongue out for a taste right where his fingers were spreading him open, and was powerless to stop the chest-deep groan that left his lips as Varian’s musk covered his tongue. Immediately he wanted more, opening his mouth wider to lick up the crease of his cunt and over his clit and savouring the taste of him. Varian writhed as Anduin flicked his tongue over his clit again, rubbing over it with the tip and pushing up into the hood, and Anduin basked in the feeling of those thick thighs shaking on either side of his head. 

Focusing his attention on his clit, he repeated the motion, flicking over the underside and then sliding under the hood like he’d learned Varian liked from his reaction. As he did so, doing it over and over while Varian shook and shuddered, he continued to pump his fingers into him, curling them to increase the pressure and look for that spot that he’d heard described but never learned about medically. Light but all he wanted was to make Varian come again, and when his fingers brushed somewhere that had the man’s back arching and legs shaking and cunt clenching he figured he was on the right track. Thrusting his fingers back in against that spot, he worked his clit over with more fervour until finally the tension in him broke and Varian gushed around his fingers, pulsing with orgasm. 

Not wanting to overstimulate him, Anduin retreated from his clit and slowed his efforts inside him, choosing instead to lap up the juices that had spilled over his hand. He tasted like heaven itself, like the most divine thing Anduin could fathom, and knowing he had brought him such pleasure was burning him up inside. When the pulsing of his cunt finally slowed and his breathing returned to something slightly more normal, Anduin resumed the movement of his fingers, finding and exploiting that spot inside him once again. Varian’s voice pitched into a whine, thighs tensing, and he gripped the bottom sheet so hard Anduin heard the fabric groan. 

“Fuck you’re good at that, I don’t want to think about who you’ve been practicing with,” Varian said between his panting. 

“No one,” Anduin admitted honestly, “I’m just paying attention to your reactions and doing what makes you react the strongest on repeat.” 

“That’s impre—” Varian broke off with a long moan as Anduin took his clit between his lips and gently sucked, flicking his tongue over the underside as he did so. 

With a contented sigh, Anduin continued to work Varian over and press all of his buttons. The man was so easy to read, or perhaps Anduin just knew him exceptionally well, but either way it wasn’t hard to learn exactly how he liked to be touched, exactly what angles and pressure would have him ripping holes in the bedding and squeezing Anduin’s head between his thighs. Eyes closed in concentration, Anduin pulled his clit into his mouth again, sucking lightly and probing and pushing with his tongue in the same rhythm as he fucked his fingers into him, and, feeling experimental, he decided to ever-so-gently scrape a tooth against the exposed spot just under the hood of his clit. Varian made a broken sound as he came again, and this time Anduin didn’t stop, didn’t slow, just continued to finger and suck on him through it until the waves of orgasm seemed to wear themselves out and abate. 

Varian slumped, panting, and petted through Anduin’s hair as he continued to very gently play with him through the afterglow, not quite ready to give up his position between the man’s thighs. Suddenly, the fingers in his hair tensed then tugged him back and Anduin reluctantly followed. Varian’s eyes seemed to drink in his face — come and slick-covered and probably horridly flushed at the cheeks — then pulled him into a rough kiss. His lips were hot and unforgiving as he plundered Anduin’s mouth with his tongue, seeming almost to want to taste all of him all at once, and the intensity of the kiss only abated when they were both so breathless they had to pull apart to pant into the small space between them, foreheads resting together.

“I love you,” Anduin whispered, “And not in the way I should. I’ve loved you for a long time in a way that a son shouldn’t.” 

“Yeah I… gathered that,” Varian replied with a chuckle, “And if you hadn’t figured it out by now you’re not alone in that. I love you, Anduin. I’m in love with you.” 

He made a punched out noise, something between a whine and a groan, and dipped down to kiss Varian again, this time softer. Varian kissed him back with fervour, and as he fell all the way back against the pillows and pulled Anduin to follow, Anduin felt a hand playing along his hip bone and making his cock twitch. 

“You ready to get your cock wet?” Varian asked, and Anduin wrinkled his nose at the lewd phrasing.

“You follow a love confession with that?” Anduin griped, then sighed, “I suppose it’s how I know this isn’t all a dream, you acting just like yourself and not how I’d want you to but still…”

Anduin paused, and the weight of what Varian had asked hit him like a full-speed tram car. Did he mean… Was he offering… “Wait are you serious? You want me inside you?” he asked with more than a little disbelief in his voice.

“It’s all I’ve wanted for longer than I should say, longer than I should have wanted it,” Varian answered softly, then took a grip on his hip and pulled him close enough that Anduin’s cock nudged the very top of his inner thigh, “I want your cock in me, I want your  _ cum _ in me, Anduin. Please?” 

Anduin stuttered though a handful of unintelligible words before swallowing and trying again. “O-o-okay, yeah. Yeah I’ll um.. I’ll just...” he trailed off as he took a grip on the headboard to support his weight and brought his other hand down to very lightly fist his cock. 

He was achingly hard, harder than he’d probably been in his life and he realized as he was lining up that he should probably say something about that, about his inexperience. A memory surfaced of Valeera pacing his room and throwing daggers into chairs in frustration and guilt after finding out she’d accidentally taken someone’s virginity, and the last thing he wanted was for Varian to suffer similarly. 

“I um… before we… I mean just…” The words were slipping from him and Varian made an impatient noise and tried to draw him closer with a leg around his hips. “I’ve never done this before.” 

Varian’s brows knit together and he seemed to pause. “Well.. is this what you want? Is this how you want to lose it?” 

“Yes, yes it’s all I’ve ever wanted. I just needed you to know,” he replied, meeting his eyes and seeing understanding of what he meant there, “I want you, I want this. More than anything.” 

“Then take it, take me. I want you to,” Varian said with that iron certainty he always did and perhaps even just a hint of authority and suddenly Anduin’s blood was burning hotter than magma.

Without waiting a moment, Anduin positioned himself at Varian’s entrance and slowly started to thrust in, shaking with the effort of holding himself back from an orgasm. Varian made an impatient noise and pulled him deeper with his legs, clearly wanting him to get on with it, and Anduin found himself thrusting all the way in and building a pace, entirely unable to resist the demand. He felt so good inside, hot and tight and soaking fucking wet, and for all he tried to hold himself back, Anduin barely got a handful of thrusts in before he was tumbling off that ledge and spilling inside Varian. 

He hadn’t even realized he’d shut his eyes when he came, but when he opened them and the pleasure simmered low he expected to see Varian irritated or angry. What he saw instead was a look of pure and unabashed reverence like he’d never seen on the man’s face before, the look of a person who had just first hand discovered that the Light was real, and it stirred something in his chest to see him look at him like that. Before Varian could speak and say something sappy that would make the love in Anduin’s chest constrict his lungs even more, Anduin went back to fucking him. It was something he’d discovered about himself recently, that he was able to stay hard after coming if given adequate stimulation, and by the look on Varian’s face it wasn’t exactly normal.

“You can just stay hard?” Varian asked breathlessly, “Well, fuck.” 

“Y-yeah,” Anduin replied, too busy concentrating on finding the spot he’d given priority to while fingering him to pay much mind to Varian’s question. 

Pushing Varian’s thigh up and dropping his own hips down a little, Anduin’s next thrust made Varian yowl, a pitched and chest-deep noise that made Anduin tremble, and he assumed he’d found the right angle. With equal care to this as he paid to everything, Anduin repeated the motion roughly over and over, enjoying how much of a mess he could make his father. Varian’s right hand came up to grab Anduin’s bicep, nails digging into his skin and fingers trembling, while his other hand slid down his torso to play with his clit, making him clench on Anduin’s cock. 

“Fuck you’re good. You’re doing so good for me. Such a good boy,” Varian rambled, voice breathy and pitched from the pleasure.

“I—” Anduin cut off to gasp and tighten his grip on the headboard. “Daddy…” 

Varian groaned, body tensing and trembling. “Oh  _ fuck! _ ”

With a shout, Varian was coming, cunt pulsing around Anduin’s cock and back arching beautifully in a picture of perfect pleasure that Anduin wanted burned into the back of his eyelids. He doubted he was close behind, and sped up his thrusts as he fucked him through it, hoping to follow him over the edge. As he continued to thrust, hips starting to shake with the effort, Varian slumped back into the bed with a satisfied grin and brought a hand, now covered in his own juices, up to Anduin’s mouth and prodded until Anduin opened for him. 

“Come on, baby boy, come in me. Finish inside me. Knock me up,” Varian purred, seeming to revel in the afterglow while still being fucked. 

Anduin shook to pieces in his hands. Between the taste of Varian’s slick now coating his tongue and the feeling of his fingers in his mouth and the wet heat of his cunt clenching on his cock there was nothing Anduin could have possibly done to stop himself from doing exactly as he was told. Not that he wanted to, of course, but he felt so utterly helpless in Varian’s hands he wondered how someone could ever say this was wrong. As he spilled inside him again, thoughts of his seed taking root in Varian’s womb and growing into a child overwhelming him, he felt like he was floating on the softest clouds in bliss. 

When the world eventually came back to him, he was lying down. Beside him, Varian was cuddled into his neck and half draped on top of him in a position that Anduin would have berated him for — it couldn’t be good for his wounds — had he the mind for anything beside his afterglow and the warmth of Varian’s body. Varian’s lips pressed over his pulse and Anduin sighed in the soft echo of pleasure, cuddling closer to him and revelling in him as much as he could. He knew he would need to dress and get ready for his day as king, but for right now, for this moment, he would bask in the peace and love he found in Varian’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments give me life!!!


End file.
